This invention relates to a shift control for a small watercraft and more particularly to an improved shift control that is positioned in a convenient location and which is operated in such a way to insure that the operator will not shift the direction of travel of the watercraft when the watercraft is operating at a high speed.
One form of particularly popular small watercraft is the jet propelled type that is designed to be operated by a single rider that is seated on the seat of the watercraft in a straddle-like fashion. This type of watercraft offers a wide variety of uses and in order to improve the usability of the watercraft it would be desirable to incorporate a shifting arrangement for the watercraft so that it can be operated in either a forward or a reverse direction. This can be accomplished by the provision of a reverse bucket that cooperates with the discharge nozzle of the jet propulsion unit so as to create a rearward thrust on the watercraft rather than the normal forward thrust. Of course, some form of operator control must be included so as to permit shifting of the reverse bucket from its normal forward position to its reverse position.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved shift control for a small watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shift control for the reverse bucket of a small watercraft jet propulsion unit wherein the reverse bucket is operated by a shift lever that is positioned in proximity to the operator.
The type of jet propelled watercraft described has quite high performance. It is, therefore, also desirable to insure that the operator does not inadvertently shift the reverse bucket into its reverse position when the watercraft is operating at a relatively high speed. Alternatively, it is desirable to insure that the watercraft speed will be reduced when a shift to reverse is being made.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved shifting arrangement for a small watercraft in which the speed of the watercraft will be reduced when the operator effects a shift.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement wherein the engine speed of a small watercraft having a jet propulsion unit is reduced when the operator shifts a reverse thrust bucket into its reverse position.